DIVINE
by Nona Serba Zero
Summary: Aku menunggu jawaban yang telah hilang saat fajar menyingsing. Aku ingin kau katakan padaku, tempat dimana aku bisa hidup yang sehidup-hidupnya. Aku lahir ke dunia dan seolah terikat denganmu. Kau yang selalu mengulurkan tanganmu bahkan hatimu pada manusia sepertiku. Aku sedang menunggu kehendak Tuhan, sampai dimana hari itu tiba.. Kau tetap bersamaku. AU. SasuSaku. CHAP 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © PinKid Leader

A SasuSaku Alternate Universe FanFiction

.

.

.

DIVINE

.

.

.

Tangan kecilku kembali berkutat pada keyboard hitam yang ada di depanku. Pantulan sinar layar laptop merah muda mengkilat itu menyinari wajahku yang sedikit suntuk karena terlalu lama menatap layar. Terpaan angin malam dari jendela kecil berwarna putih dengan surai kain berwarna cream menutupi sebagian jendela itu sangat terasa menusuk di kulit. Aku baru ingat, aku tak memakai jaket.

Aku terbangun dari kursi kayu berwarna cokelat tua, melangkahkan kakiku kearah jendela. Berniat menutup jendela itu agar angin tak menyerangku lagi. Begitu sampai disana, aku tahu aku takkan langsung menutup jendela tersebut. Aku pasti terdiam, mendengahkan kepalaku kearah langit malam yang penuh jutaan bintang. Dan, berpikir sesuatu..

.

.

_**Aku ini siapa?**_

_**Apa yang telah aku lakukan di dunia selama ini?**_

_**Apa yang membuatku pantas hidup di dunia ini?**_

_**Untuk apa aku hidup?**_

_**Dengan siapa aku hidup?**_

_**Lebih tepatnya.. Apakah aku hidup?**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku pindahan dari Suna High School. Alasanku pindah karena pekerjaan orang tuaku. Mohon bantuannya! Salam kenal,"

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, aku memperhatikan seluruh raut wajah mereka yang tengah menatapku aneh. Mereka menatapku dari atas sampai ujung jengkal kakiku, seakan ingin menerkam. Aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku ke bawah, sedikit malas melihat pemandangan raut wajah yang sudah sangat biasa aku lihat.

"Baiklah, Haruno Sakura. Kau bisa duduk di depan Nara Shikamaru, tepatnya bangku paling depan barisan nomor 3. Silahkan," ucap guru berambut abu-abu, Hatake Kakashi-sensei namanya.

"Baik, terima kasih Sensei," ucapku seadanya.

Aku bersyukur aku duduk di barisan depan, jika kau tanya mengapa? Tentu saja bisa lebih mudah memperhatikan pelajaran dan takkan bisa melihat wajah-wajah mereka yang seperti itu. Ya**.. Wajah-wajah meremehkan. **

Kakashi-sensei sedang sibuk menerangkan pelajaran Biologi, tak ada yang istimewa dari kegiatanku saat ini. Hanya menulis, sembari memperhatikan blackboard didepanku yang dipenuhi oleh coretan kapur putih. Tak ada yang bisa aku ajak berdiskusi, aku berdiskusi pada buku dan pada pikiranku sendiri. Haha, kebiasaan yang tak pernah berubah.

**Pluk!**

Segumpal kecil kertas mendarat di mejaku.

Baiklah, aku tak memulai perang. Siapapun itu, dialah yang memulai perang ini.

_**Boleh aku menjadi temanmu?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Deg!**

Sesuatu telah bergejolak di aliran darahku. Mataku terbelalak membaca tulisan di kertas itu. Otakku berusaha mencerna kata-kata itu dengan baik. Bukan hanya mataku, bahkan aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain seperti rasa hangat. Rasa hangat yang menjalar di relung hati terdalam. Kata-kata singkat yang dapat membuatku seperti orang gila. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi.. **Karena, aku telah mendapatkan pertanyaan yang selama ini aku impikan.**

Ku tengokkan kepalaku ke makhluk hidup di samping kananku. Di sana.. Ada seorang lelaki yang tak ku kenal, lebih tepatnya belum ku kenal. Ah, apakah dia orang yang memberi kertas itu? Mengapa dia laki-laki? Err, maksudku aku sangat anti social dengan lawan jenisku. Mengapa dia tampan sekali? Mengapa.. **Dia tersenyum? **Dia tersenyum pada siapa?

"Ano.."

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal Haruno,"

Aku terdiam. Nama yang bagus, meski aku tak bertanya siapa namanya. Dan lagi-lagi, dia tersenyum. Meski sangat tipis, tetapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa ia sedang tersenyum. Karena.. ia duduk tepat di samping kananku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika kau tidak keberatan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Uchiha Sasuke..**_

Nama lelaki itu telah ku tulis dalam sebuah diary. Yah, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku ingin menulisnya. Namanya bagaikan kenikmatan tersendiri bagiku. Tak begitu jelas bagaimana hari pertamaku di sekolah baru, tak banyak yang berubah dari sekolahku yang lama. Wajah mereka yang memandangku penuh remehan, memandangku penuh rasa jijik. Seakan mereka adalah orang-orang dewasa yang mengerti segala hal. Dan, masalah Uchiha tak perlu ku pikirkan. Siapa yang tahu? Dia hanya datang, melihat, lalu pergi seakan semua tak terjadi.

Kita tunggu..

_**Ia tinggal atau berlalu begitu saja..**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kunnnnn!"

"Ohayouuuuu, Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnhhhhh!"

"OHAYOUUUUUUUUUU SASUKE-PYONNNNNNNNN!"

"Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"SASUKEEEEEEE-KUNNNNN, KAU TAMPANNNNN SEKALI! BERPACARANLAH DENGANKU!"

Teriakan-teriakan mengerikan terdengar dengan sangat jelas di kedua telingaku. Sungguh sangat mengganggu pendengaran dan juga merusak suasana hati pagi ini. Aku memainkan ujung surai merah muda milikku yang selalu tergerai, sembari berjalan pelan menuju kelas baruku. Kepalaku tertunduk ke bawah, mataku mengawasi langkah kakiku yang terus berjalan ke arah depan. Tak sedikitpun berniat mengangkat wajahku, dan tersenyum ceria layaknya seorang gadis cantik pada semua orang yang ku lewati di koridor ini.

"Psstt, itu anak baru pindahan dari Suna High School? Betapa jeleknya ia,"

.

.

.

_**Aku selalu tahu.**_

.

.

.

"Sungguh sangat tidak modis untuk ukuran murid level atas sekolah kita!"

.

.

.

_**Aku akan selalu tahu..**_

.

.

.

"Rambutnya yang aneh berwarna merah muda. Jelek sekali ya? Aku melihatnya saat berangkat ke sekolah di halte, ia selalu menunduk,"

.

.

.

_**Dan aku memang harus selalu tahu..**_

.

.

.

"Mungkin ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah jelek dan anehnya! Hahahahaha!"

.

.

.

_**Bahwa takkan ada tempat untukku di dunia yang fana ini..**_

.

.

.

**BRAKKKKK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke?!"

"Tarik kembali kata-kata kalian barusan!"

_**Aku tahu betul aku memang tak mempunyai sedikit tempat di dunia ini. Dunia kejam ini. Mereka semua menolakku. Tak mengakui keberadaanku. Tak menganggap bahwa aku juga seorang manusia seperti mereka..**_

"A-apa ma-maksudmu, Sasukeee?!"

"KU BILANG TARIK KEMBALI KATA-KATA KALIAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hei Uchiha-san..**_

_**Aku ingin sekali bertanya padamu..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kemana aku harus pergi?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dimanakah tempat yang harus aku tuju?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sejauh apa tempat itu?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Kali ini terinspirasi dari _**Divine by Girls' Generation. **_Ya, mengenang My Ice Princess, Jessica Jung yang telah keluar dari Girls' Generation. Saya sempat sangat sedih sampai saat ini. Maafkan saya, karena fic-fic saya yang masih terlantar dan terbengkalai, saya duduk di kelas 3 SMA sekarang, jadi sangat sibuk belajar dan mengurusi tugas yang tak ada habisnya ;3 saya ingin melanjutkan fic-fic saya, tetapi ide-ide hilang entah kemana dan yang muncul hanya ide abal seperti cerita di atas hehehe. Saya manfaatkan saja ide yang telah muncul. Btw, ini alurnya kecepetan gak sih?

Dan kemungkinan salah satu fic saya, akan saya **Discontinued** karena tak sempat melanjutkan ceritanya. Saya masih mikir-mikir sih yang mana yang akan lebih baik di discontinued. Gomenasai para readers, semoga kalian mengerti dan tetap membaca karya-karya saya yang abal. Arigatou gozaimasu;3 Aku cinta kalian!;*

Mind to RnR? Thxxx;)


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © PinKid Leader

A SasuSaku Alternate Universe FanFiction

.

.

.

DIVINE

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Mentari telah memamerkan cahayanya melalui celah-celah awan berarak yang tersebar luas di langit biru, menyinari siapapun yang berada di bawah naungan langit. Angin pun berhembus pelan seakan ikut membantu mentari membangkitkan energi. Sejuk memang.

Hari ini adalah hari Jum'at. Seperti biasa, aku berjalan pelan menuju sekolah di awal pagi ini, melewati jalan sepi yang disekelilingnya adalah pohon-pohon sakura. Memperhatikan daun-daunnya yang mungil berwarna merah muda lembut, berjatuhan di sepanjang jalan dan bahkan menjatuhkan diri mereka di atas kepala ku. Sungguh aku suka sekali saat-saat seperti ini. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan damai.

Tak jarang siswa-siswi dari sekolahku berlalu lalang di jalan sepi yang mulai ramai ini. Mereka bercanda ria menikmati sejuknya pagi. Mereka punya cara sendiri dalam memulai pagi, begitu juga aku. Beginilah cara baruku menikmati pagi. Memandangi daun-daun mungil sakura dan membiarkan diriku dihujani oleh dedaunannya.

Tak terasa jalanan ini mulai sepi kembali, mereka semua sudah berlalu dan mungkin sudah tiba di sekolah kami yang berada di ujung jalan. Aku mengambil satu daun mungil dan kemudian angin kembali berhembus pelan, seakan mengangkat wajahku mendongak sedikit dan menarik kedua tepi bibirku ke atas.

**Aku tersenyum..**

"_**Kau cantik sekali.."**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

"Err.. Yamanaka-san, Hyuuga-san, Sabaku-san," panggil Sakura dengan pelan. Ini pertama kalinya ia menghampiri teman sekelasnya di sekolah ini. Ya, sedikit kegugupan terpampang di wajahnya yang selalu tertunduk. Ketiga gadis yang dihampiri oleh Sakura langsung terkejut.

"A—aaa, Sakuraa? A—ano, ada perlu a-apa?" balas gadis bersurai blonde dengan bola mata aquamarine yang menjadi andalan warna matanya. Wajahnya sedikit ketakutan, entah karena apa. Kedua temannya yang lainpun berwajah sama dengannya.

"A—Ano, Yamanaka-san, Hyuuga-san, Sabaku-san, Kakashi-sensei menyuruh kita berempat bekerja sama untuk membantu Uchiha-san menyiapkan acara bulanan kelas ini, apa.. kalian tidak keberatan? Gomen ne, sudah menganggu waktu kalian," Sakura menjelaskan dengan sedikit terbata-bata, terlihat sekali ia berusaha tenang menjelaskan maksud dari kedatangannya.

**Krik.. Krik.. Krik..**

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—"

**Bukkkk!**

"ITTAI!"

"DIAM KAUUUUU, PIRANG!"

"KAU JUGA PIRANG, TEMARI!"

"Ino-chan.. Temari-chan.. Sudahlah hentikan,"

Sakura hanya terbengong-bengong melihat adegan yang tak mengenakkan itu. Sedikit rasa takut menghampiri di lubuk hatinya. Ia takut penolak—

"Tentu saja kami bertiga mau, Sakura!"

.

.

.

an.

**Deg!**

.

.

.

Terenyuh. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat ini di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Tak tahu mengapa, airmata mengalir di kedua pipi meronanya. Meski tak terlalu jelas karena ia selalu menunduk, ketiga gadis itu dapat menangkap jelas bahwa gadis merah muda yang dibilang aneh oleh teman-teman mereka itu sedang menangis. Tiga pasang mata indah itu terbelalak melihatnya.

Seketika hati mereka bertiga terketuk melihat airmata yang berjatuhan di depan mereka, menggerakkan tubuh mereka bertiga untuk mengusap airmata itu dan menenangkan gadis itu dalam pelukan mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

"K—kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?" ucap salah satu gadis yang mempunyai surai biru tua, pembawaannya yang tenang. Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa gadis ini khawatir dengan Sakura. Sakura menggeleng pelan, berusaha menghapus airmatanya yang masih mengalir dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hey Sakura, apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah padamu? Jika jawabanmu iya, aku sungguh minta maaf! Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis! Sungguh!" dan, si Blonde pun kembali berbicara. Ia memeluk Sakura dengan erat sekali. Sakura yang di peluk erat pun tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis diiringi dengan airmatanya yang mengering di kedua pipinya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan hal yang salah, Yamanaka-san," balas Sakura pelan dengan senyum tipis.

Blonde kedua yang berada di sana pun mengelus punggung rapuh Sakura, menghentikan getaran yang terjadi pada tubuh itu.

"Namaku, Sabaku no Temari. Dia Hyuuga Hinata dan yang sedang memelukmu dari 8 menit yang lalu itu Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal, Sakura," ucap Temari. Blonde kedua sekaligus yang paling tua di antara keempat gadis itu.

"Salam kenal, Sakura-chan," Hinata menambahkan, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Sakuraaaa, salam kenal! Ku kira kau ini sombong dan menyeramkan. Ditambah lagi mereka semua bilang kau ini aneh dan sangat tertutup. Aku jadi semakin takut,"

"A—Aku tidak seperti itu, Yamanaka-san,"

"Aa, aku tahu kau ini anak yang baik, Sakura. Maafkan aku sudah berprasangka buruk padamu," Ino pun menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura dan tersenyum lebar.

Ino, Hinata dan Temari kemudian tersenyum pada Sakura. Senyuman yang sangat Sakura dambakan sedari dulu.

**Senyuman seorang teman..**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Sasuke! Ini sebaiknya dibuat seperti apa? Aku tidak bisa menggambar," sebuah pensil tergeletak tak berdaya di meja berwarna cokelat. Di bawahnya terdapat kertas putih yang masih sangat bersih. Ino menatap kedua benda mati tersebut dengan tatapan kesal. Ia pun menengok ke samping kanannya.

"Kau buat desainnya se-simple mungkin," Sasuke dengan cueknya menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Ino. Ino pun kembali menatap kertas itu dengan pandangan jengkel dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Suasana di sebuah ruangan yang tak terlalu besar namun tak juga kecil itu seketika sunyi. Ruangan itu di dominasi warna oranye, dan sedikit berantakan. Lima orang yang ada di sana sama-sama serius dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Temari sibuk dengan peralatan-peralatan seperti senter, kayu-kayu, dan lain-lain. Hinata membantu Sakura membuat spanduk, Sasuke dengan kertas-kertas pentingnya dan Ino masih menekuni kertas yang telah menjadi korban penganiayaannya itu.

Sebenarnya ada seorang lagi di antara mereka yang berada di ruangan itu, bahkan ia adalah sang pemilik ruangan tersebut. Sayangnya, sang pemilik ruangan itu sedang bermanja-manja dengan kasur kesayangannya. Tenggelam dalam alam mimpi indahnya tentang Ichiraku Ramen. Uzumaki Naruto, sang sahabat dari Uchiha Sasuke dan juga versi lelaki dari Ino. Rambut spike-nya yang berwarna blonde terang, berkulit tan dan bermata aquamarine. Dan tentunya, sikap dan kepribadiannya sangatlah mirip dengan Ino, bahkan bisa lebih parah. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke betah bersahabat dengan Naruto sejak SD.

.

.

Sasuke sedikit melirik ke sudut pojok ruangan, dimana Sakura dan Hinata sedang membuat spanduk. Mata onyx hitam miliknya tertuju pada gadis merah muda yang sedang menuangkan tinta berwarna merah ke dalam wadah. Rambut merah mudanya yang halus dan panjang, tergelung ke atas. Menampilkan leher jenjang putih miliknya. Tampak bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, terlihat sekali bahwa Sakura sangat serius menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Kita istirahat sebentar," suara baritone tegas memecah keheningan, dan membuyarkan konsentrasi para gadis yang ada di sana.

"Ahhh~ akhirnya kita istirahat. Aku benci sekali pada kertas besar itu, menatapnya lama-lama membuatku kesal! Ditambah lagi menatap wajah menjijikan Naruto saat tidur, semakin membuatku pusing," suara cempreng ala seorang gadis kembali memecah keheningan. Tangan kurusnya mengambil segelas es jeruk yang berada di atas nampan putih.

"Itu karena kau tak bisa menggambar di atas kertas putih yang malang itu! Wajah Naruto saat tidur bahkan sama persis denganmu saat kau tidur," Temari menyahut, yang hanya dibalas dengan delikan dan mulut menganga Ino.

Hinata pun tertawa melihat kedua temannya lagi-lagi bertengkar. Ia pun berdiri dan mengajak Sakura untuk minum terlebih dahulu. "Shikamaru dan yang lain sedang menuju kesini untuk membantu kita dan menjemput kita menuju Taman Ueno. Kalian beristirahatlah," ucap Sasuke sembari meneguk es jeruknya.

.

.

.

Sakura melirik pada Sasuke yang sedang memainkan handphone flip-nya. Melirik serius pada wajah tampan di dua bola matanya saat ini. Ia baru menyadari bahwa lelaki di depannya ini sangatlah tampan. Garis rahang yang tajam dan sangat tirus, rambut yang mencuat keatas berwarna hitam kebiruan, kulitnya yang putih dengan lengan-lengan yang kuat, serta bola mata onyx hitam berkilau setajam elang yang menjadi andalannya. Ah, pantas saja ia menjadi pangeran sekolah..

Kemudian pikirannya melayang pada kejadian 3 hari yang lalu, di mana saat teman-teman sekolahnya merendahkannya dan menghinanya kemudian seorang lelaki yang baru saja ia kenal di sekolah itu datang.. **Uchiha Sasuke** datang dan membelanya.

Saat itu, Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Tak berani melihat wajah-wajah penuh kesal di sekelilingnya. Tak berani melihat wajah Sasuke saat itu. Tak berani membuka matanya karena ingin menahan jutaan airmata yang mendesak ingin terjun dari kedua bola matanya.

Sejak hari itu pun sebenarnya Sakura sedang menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Ia sungguh takut. Entah apa yang ia takutkan, yang jelas ia sangat takut jika berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Ia hanya berani memandangi Sasuke dari jauh atau saat Sasuke sedang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Yah, tipikal seorang pengecut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua kakiku melangkah entah kemana, menjauh dari keramaian itu. Hanya di temani satu senter sebagai teman, meski disekelilingku terang karena lampu-lampu mini bergelantungan dari dahan ke dahan pohon sakura. Aku berada di Taman Ueno saat ini, mengikuti acara bulanan kelasku. Kata Hinata, setiap bulannya kelas 3-A selalu mengadakan acara uji kekompakan dan makan bersama di bawah langit penuh bintang. Katanya, agar selalu terhubung jika nanti sudah terpisah. Yah, melakukannya atau tidak, aku takkan bisa terhubung dengan mereka, bukan?

Langkahku terhenti di sebuah bukit kecil. Angin malam berhembus dengan perlahan, membuat rambut panjangku yang tergerai melambai-lambai ke sembarang arah. Dari bukit kecil ini, aku bisa melihat keindahan seluruh kota Tokyo yang berwarna-warni dan berkelap-kelip di gelapnya malam. Memperhatikan langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang terbentang luas di atasku. Membayangkan betapa besarnya dunia yang Tuhan ciptakan. Kedua mataku pun terpejam, mencoba meresapi sepi yang ku rasakan saat ini. Tak mempedulikan dingin yang mulai menusuk kulitku. Kedua tanganku mulai terangkat ke atas sebatas dada, menengadahkan kedua telapak tanganku kepada angin yang sedang berhembus, berkhayal bisa menggenggam angin tersebut dan menjadikannya penopangku malam ini.

.

.

.

_**It seems like this small me will be crushed  
>I'm waiting for God's will<br>This is destiny**_

.

.

.

Lalu.. Aku merasakan sesuatu telah menyentuh kedua telapak tanganku. Dua telapak tangan yang mungkin lebih besar di bandingkan telapak tanganku..

Rasanya sangat hangat, nyaman dan damai. Membuatku merasa sangat aman jika aku berada dalam genggaman tangan ini.

Mungkinkah angin-angin malam ini telah menampakkan wujud aslinya untuk menemaniku? Mengertikah angin-angin ini bahwa aku merasa seperti akan hancur dan menghilang ditelan dinginnya malam?

.

.

.

Bolehkah ini berlangsung sedikit lebih lama? Aku tak akan membuka kedua mataku. Aku takut kehangatan ini menghilang. Aku takut penopangku ini akan pergi dan membiarkanku hancur termakan suhu bumi saat ini.

.

.

"Sakura.."

.

.

_**Tak apa. Sekalipun itu kau, Sasuke. **_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Asalkan kau menyalurkan sedikit kehangatanmu pada diriku yang sebentar lagi akan hancur ini..**_

.

.

.

_**Dan membuktikan padaku bahwa aku masih mempunyai tempat di dunia ini walaupun hanya sedikit..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Chapter kedua update! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama, ide aneh ini baru saja muncul hari ini. Minggu-minggu ini moodku lebih ke game hihi… **

**Arigatou gozaimasu untuk support-nya, para readers dan para reviewersku. Chapter ketiga dari fiksi ini akan aku update secepat mungkin. Doakan semoga moodku kalo pergi, balik lagi ya? Kadang moodku kalo udah pergi, gak pulang-pulang kaya Bang Toyib. Ok! Alurnya kecepetan gak sih? Aku terima review dalam bentuk apapun, asalkan itu review yang membangun dan bermanfaat untuk kelanjutan fiksi ini;)**

**Thxxx!3**

**Hope all of you like this fiction!3**

**Mind to RnR? Thxxxxxxxx;)**

**.**

**.**

_**DIVINE by Girls' Generation**_


End file.
